


Wicked Game

by horrorsilk



Series: Kinktober 2019 [8]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Dubious Consent, Hate Sex, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Mild Blood, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 19:03:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20971514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrorsilk/pseuds/horrorsilk
Summary: They've been playing this game for centuries. It was only a matter of time before one of them snapped.-----For Kinktober 2019 prompt: Hate fucking/angry sex(CONTAINS DUB-CON)





	Wicked Game

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is a darker fic and contains dub-con as well as some violence, blood, and character death. If you haven't played or are unfamiliar with the ending of MK9, please note this will spoil the ending for you. 
> 
> That being said, I hope if you choose to read that you enjoy!

How many centuries had they been at this? The steps to the dance were almost second nature now. Moving in the same tight circles, mindful of the other's steps, knowing _exactly _what the other was going to do before they did it. Perhaps this was fate. Perhaps it was something else entirely, but in this moment, when the dance came to an end, when the moves were running out, it left them _here. _

Shao Kahn pressed his heel to Raiden's chest, glaring down at the fallen god as he stared back up, bloodied lips twisted into a scowl just as defiant as always. Hands gripped the front of his garments, hauled him up so that the tips of his toes dangled several inches above the ground. Around them Earthrealm crumbled, its defenders having fallen one by one until none were left but Raiden.

Raiden, who would soon be nothing but another blight on the emperor's memory, blood soaked up by the hungry earth, entrails a feast for the carrion birds already circling overhead. 

Words had already been exchanged before the thunder god made one last attempt to throw Shao Kahn down; words were no longer necessary. The kahn's victory was at hand. What more could be said? Raiden's death would come swiftly, but Shao Kahn craved one thing above hearing his spine snapping in his hands, and that was _dominance. _Teeth bared and he lunged them forward, dragging them up the side of Raiden's throat hard enough to leave red welts in their wake, but not quite hard enough to draw blood. Not yet.

Instead he turned his attention to the god's lips, claiming his bloodied mouth with his own. The coppery, metallic-sweet taste of blood was the most delicious thing Shao Kahn had ever tasted, tongue chasing the flavour with fervor. His enjoyment was cut short, however, when Raiden clamped his jaws, biting down on the kahn's tongue hard enough that the taste of his own blood snapped him from his almost drunken reverie. Snarling like a wounded animal, Shao Kahn flung Raiden to the ground, watching in grim satisfaction as he crumpled almost instantly, clutching at his ribs with a strained, agonized expression. 

The behemoth reached down, gripping him by the throat and heaving him up to his knees. _Just where he belonged; kneeling before Earthrealm's new emperor. _

It had been said that love and hate were remarkably similar emotions, and perhaps that was true. But there was only rage boiling through Shao Kahn's veins as he lifted a massive fist and cracked it across Raiden's jaw. Raiden took the blow without a sound, spitting a mouthful of blood before turning his glare back to his assailant. His face was painted in smudges of black and blue and angry green, crimson dribbling down his chin in slow rivulets. 

Gods, but it was a beautiful sight. 

Shao Kahn gripped his bruised jaw and squeezed, forcing Raiden's mouth open, reveling in the confused, wary look on the god's face before he thrust his massive cock inside. Raiden tried to cry out, but the sound was muffled, choked out. Shao Kahn caught the edge of teeth against his leathery skin, but that act of defiance only spurred him on.

After all, there was nothing and no one he could not dominate. 

Nothing and no one he could not claim.

Raiden was no exception to that rule. 

The thunder god's eyes still sparked with rage - with unbridled _hatred _\- but he was too tired and too weak to fight. Sparks crackled uselessly down his limp arms as he focused his energy on simply keeping himself upright. Something Shao Kahn noticed, one large hand snatching up a fistful of the material of the god's clothing to keep him from collapsing. 

Earthrealm crumbled, and it was moments later that Shao Kahn crumbled as well. 

His roar could be heard for miles, and once he was utterly spent, he released Raiden, who crumpled to the ground in a heap, coughing and choking and clutching at his bruised throat. For a moment the emperor stared down at the ruined god with pity. It would be so easy to turn his back now. Their dance would resume, the familiar tempo and intimate steps a comforting thought. But Shao Kahn would continue the dance alone, summoning his weapon into his clawed hands for one final swing.

Raiden glared defiantly up, blood still snaking its way down his face. There were no pleas, no begging for mercy. 

Shao Kahn prepared to strike the killing blow, but it never came. The hammer never fell. Instead, the heavens opened, Raiden restored.

The emperor mused over this turn of events for a moment; perhaps they would forever be cursed to play these wicked games. But the game, their dance, it was all nothing. Shao Kahn witnessed the elder gods briefly before he was destroyed, lifting one hand towards the thunder god before he was no more.

* * *

There could never be a winner in their game, Raiden thought, staring blankly down at Liu Kang's remains. He had placed everything on winning, and now, in defeat, there was only despair. 

Eyes settled on the scorched earth where Shao Kahn had stood moments before. Without a word, the thunder god turned away. 

He continued the dance on his own.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a lot different from the others I've written not only for Kinktober but just in general. I really hope you liked it. 
> 
> See you tomorrow, loves ~


End file.
